


Living Atop

by DiscoSheets



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Gavin being skeevy, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin meets with one of Peter's newest employees</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Atop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisiestdaisy (Doyle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyle/gifts).



“You and Peter used to do business together right?”   
Gavin laughed. “We did a whole lot more than just business together you know.”  
“Oh, like did you guys race yachts together or something?”  
“No,” said Gavin. He paused, “Well maybe this one time. But overall we did this.”  
He leaned over and kissed Ron. Hard. After about 20 seconds he pulls away to survey the look of amazement and wonder on Ron’s face.   
“Wow Gavin, I didn’t know.”   
“Please,” said Gavin, “call me Mr. Belson.”  
Just then, Ron shivered. With what Gavin decided was arousal.   
“Oh course, we did much more than just kiss.” Gavin said. He had begun to stroke Ron’s hips about seven seconds into the kiss. And now Ron was practically in his lap, Ron’s right leg hooked over Gavin’s left. His knee fitting snugly in Gaivn’s crotch.   
“Naturally, Peter can’t know about any of this.” Said Gavin.  
“Of course not, Mr. Belson!” Said Ron, doing his best to hold back from completely losing it and rutting up against Gavin Belson’s leg.  
“Then I see we have reached some understanding.” Said Gavin with a completely unnecessary wink. He pushed Ron off of himself, back onto the couch. For a moment Ron was disappointed, until Gavin climbed on top of him and offered to show him some of the other stuff he and Peter used to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place a couple of years before Richard and Bighead arrive in Palo Alto. 
> 
> x-posted from tumblr
> 
> name from a Skittish song of the same name which you can listen to/purchase over here! http://skittish.bandcamp.com/track/living-atop


End file.
